zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 54
This episode is a "clip" episode, featuring mostly recycled vision from previous episodes, under the guise of a revision of strategy. 'G-File' G-File is the twentieth episode from the anime series Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= , Schubaltz, Thomas, O'Connell (not shown) and Dr. D plan a debriefing to discuss tactics to utilize against the enemy.]] , Fiona, Zeke, Irvine, and Moonbay hold their own meeting elsewhere.]] The episode starts showing the ruins of a Republican base. Herman and O'Connell retrieve the last of the battle data from a graveyard of totaled Gun Snipers. Elsewhere, Schubaltz speaks with an Imperial soldier who happened upon one of Rease's blue insects. He instructs the soldier to take the sample to Dr. D. Meanwhile, Thomas works with BEEK, surveying the canyon where the Geno Breaker first emerged. He plans to send these scans to Fiona so that she can analyze them. She receives the data, and transfers it to a hard disc for Dr. D. Schubaltz arrives at Dragon Head, and is greeted by his brother. The two enter a meeting room where Herman, O'Connell, and Dr. D are waiting. Dr. D begins the debriefing, making sure to address Hiltz and Ambient first. He goes on to explain that he knows nothing of either's past, but determines that they prefer to stay "behind the scenes" and manipulate others to do the dirty work for them. He figures that Ambient's power allows him to increase the potential of a Zoid by stimulating the core, which can result in the transformation of a Zoid. He goes on to talk about Rease, owner of Specula, whom she claimed was able to tap the power of a Zoid and draw out its combat capabilities. He brings up the presence of the strange blue insects (thought to have been extinct), which they are able to use to manipulate the minds of others. Next, Dr. D explains Raven, a former soldier for the Imperial army. He notes that both Raven and Shadow had been missing for awhile until they appeared about a month prior. Schubaltz asks how Raven was able to attain the Geno Saurer. Dr. D does not know, going on to warn them all that the Guardian Force is now pitted against a well-organized foe. Thomas steps up to begin the talk of the Geno Saurer. He's in awe about the Zoid's combat capabilities, but notes that the Blade Liger was later outfitted with a special shield, synchronizing with the blades, creating electrical pulsations that were able to repel the charged particles of the Geno Saurer's CPC. Schubaltz takes over, bringing up the Geno Breaker. He explains the Empire and Republic's unsuccessful plan to take down the evolved Zoid. Herman reminds them of Colonel Halford's Delta Formation, a strategy first utilized against the Geno Breaker that enabled the disabling of its footlock. However, the Geno Breaker was able to fire its Charged Particle Cannon while hovering in the air, rendering the plan useless. Nonetheless, from the combat data collected, it was estimated that Shadow can remain fused with the Breaker for a limited amount of time (roughly 180 seconds). From this, he believes that a prolonged battle might be the only way to defeat the Geno Breaker, then asks Thomas where Van and Fiona are, as they were supposed to attend the meeting. Elsewhere, Fiona and Van admit they're glad to have skipped the debriefing. Hiltz approaches Dragon Head, riding atop a Whale King. Moonbay and Irvine join Van, Fiona, and Zeke before a huge monitor. Fiona highlights their best warriors: Van, who pilots the Blade Liger, Zeke, Thomas, who pilots the Dibison, and Irvine, who pilots the Lightning Saix. Van notes that even when they all fight together, they end up defeated. Fiona suggests they start by exploiting different attack methods: the electromagnetic device of the Gordos, which can redirect shots; the armor-piercing bullets of the Gun Sniper, which can penetrate shields; the optical stealth mechanisms of the Helcat, which turn the user invisible; command options of the Triple S, which allows speed and aerial support; and the jamming mist of the Stealth Viper, which can near-blind the enemy. Van says that they can't keep using their same old strategies over and over again--their enemies keep advancing in the ways of weapons and techniques. But he's sure that everything comes down to the determination of the pilot in the end. The meeting is interrupted by the alarm system. An announcement is made over the intercom system: a Whale King is approaching rapidly; all Guardian Force members are to report for duty. Van, Zeke, and Irvine answer the call, while Hiltz abandons the Whale King with Ambient, leaving it to descend towards Dragon Head base. Schubaltz figures that Hiltz's plan is to kill them all with an enormous explosion. But he and Herman aren't worried--they know that the Guardian Force is on the job. Outside, Van, in his Blade Liger, charges the approaching Whale King, bringing the episode to a close. =Zoids= :Most of these Zoids appear in flash-backs. *Gun Sniper *Iron Kong *Dark Horn *Double Sworder *Dibison *Geno Breaker *Helcat *Whale King *Hammer Head *Storm Sworder *Stealth Viper *Blade Liger *Shield Liger *Geno Saurer *Godos *Redler *Gustav *Command Wolf *Sabre Tiger *Lightning Saix *Gojulas *Gordos See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Guardian Force Episode Category:Zoids Anime